Glitches
Glitches, also called bugs, are programming errors in a game in which something happens that the game makers did not intend to happen. They can occur if the player unintentionally pressed something on their keyboard, screen, or on the main game. If players did something purposely to cause an error in the game, this is not a glitch, and should not be considered as such. Glitches or bugs may occur in the in-game characters as well. Guppy Guard Express * When saving your high score while using the latest version of flash player, and error will pop up saying that a script in the movie is causing Adobe Flash Player to run slowly. If you select "Cancel", the tab will freeze and another error pop up will say "Shockwave Flash isn't responding", clicking on "Stop Plug-in" will cause the plug'in crashing along with the game too. Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! *This glitch is relatively complex in its explanation; if playing the game on flipline.com or papalouie.com, as soon as the Flipline logo appears during the game's loading process, right-clicking on the game screen and selecting "Forward" will send you straight into the outro of the game. After the outro's completion, all the statistic values that are usually displayed after defeating Sarge are replaced with "NaN," or "not a number." Clicking the Continue button jumps right back into the "game," but as soon as Papa Louie jumps into the pizza box portal, the screen remains stuck on almost complete white, save for the yellow color emanating from the portal. Right-clicking on the screen and selecting "Forward" a second time in any duration of the outro will send you to a screen depicted to the right. To abort this, right-click twice again, but these times, select the "Back" button. **On the "stuck" white screen, right-clicking and selecting the "Back" button won't do anything except for pause the flashing portal graphic in its current frame. Your only option is to either reload or close the tab; performing the latter, especially on a Firefox browser, will cause the entire browser to not respond, forcing you to close the entire window. Papa's Pizzeria *If you make a pizza then head over to the Bake Station and release it quickly, the pizza looks like a Well-Done Bake. Papa's Burgeria *When you put a burger patty onto the griller and then drag it off quickly, it may result to a null Grill Score. *Right-clicking on the game screen by clicking the following buttons "Foward->Rewind->Foward" results in the game playing all the sounds at the same time. *When stacking many toppings and burger patties in the Build Station, there are chances of some of them levitating mostly when placed to the far left or right side. *There are two glitches involving the Build Station that, upon occurring, will ruin the game progress in a way and force the player to quit the day, sacrificing the progress they made. **The first occurs should the player place an order ticket on the slot on the tray after they place the top burger bun really fast: if they place the ticket fast enough, the ticket will be placed there, yet the tray isn't taken to the customer, leaving a "stuck" tray. In order to get rid of it, the player has to place another order ticket to make up for the lost one. This thus leaves a customer in the lobby who hasn't been served due to their wasted ticket and cannot be, leaving an unservable customer and requiring the player to quit. **The second glitch occurs slightly differently. If the player places a ticket on a ready tray quickly and then adds another quickly, the tray will be taken away from the customer as they are getting it and the game strangely goes to an inescapable black screen, requiring the player to quit/close the game tab. Cactus McCoy and the Curse of Thorns *If you throw TNT barrels at a boulder then pick it up before the TNT would explode, McCoy will carry an invisible item. Papa's Taco Mia! *If you put Guacamole on a taco and then click another topping, the topping tray will still release Guacamole instead of the other topping. Papa's Freezeria/HD *If you didn't put your sundae into the mixer, and then you click the "Finish" button while in the Build Station, the spoon will float instead of falling directly on the ice cream, mixable, and mixable syrup. *In the tutorial, if you take your sundae to the Build Station without mixing it, the game will still tell you to drag it to the mixer, making the game unplayable. *Clicking many mixable and syrup buttons quickly will result in getting multiple items being dropped onto the cup. Papa's Pancakeria *Switching into another syrup fast enough while still pouring the other syrup may cause that syrup to stick up above the plate and pancakes. *Flipping a pancake and then immediately clicking on another station will result in the pancake's cook overview to remain on the screen. *Repeatedly clicking buttons for drinks will make very little of the drink to fall in the cup *Pouring anything and then switching to another station will result in the sound of pouring staying,it will also continue pouring as you move the mouse into the other station *In the game, there was a glitch during the year on release (2012) where the game would softlock and loop on the Day 1 animation. It is unknown how it occurs. (Footage of this glitch can be seen here. Papa's Wingeria *If there's a Chicken Strip put on the plate, then is layered by another one and releases it quickly, there's still no sauce left on the plate. *If you put a dip on the leaf on the central part of the plate then suddenly release it, it cannot be put on the leaf. However, it can be put on the plate just like the other wings. *You can simply serve an empty plate by clicking a dip. Papa's Hot Doggeria *The hot dog may sometimes go under the bun while putting it in. Although, it rarely affects the score. *Even if the sauce doesn't completely land onto the hot dog but then the "Next" button is clicked, some of it may stick up just like in Papa's Pancakeria. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! * It's possible to kill all enemies in a level (except for Burgerzillas which only lose one health point) with certain Customers. ** When playing with Scooter, all enemies in the level you're in will be killed if you attack an enemy by pressing the Space Bar while skating down a slope. ** When using any Customer with the Ground Pound ability, all enemies in the level you're in will be killed if you attack an enemy while simultaneously Ground Pounding another enemy. Papa's Cupcakeria *While pouring the cake batter into the wrappers, if you click on the pouring button many times rapidly, there is a small chance that the cake batter allotted to the second cupcake won't pour afterward. *When the alarm goes off for one tray of cupcakes, if you rapidly switch the done tray with another tray – regardless if done or not — the alarm will still flash even after you take the done tray out. There is a small chance the alarm will still sound as well. *In the Tutorial, when dragging the cupcake tray past the oven entirely, it will result in a softlock, forcing you to restart. Papa's Pastaria *If you send an order ticket and very quickly click and hold the Bread Booster button, the bread will speed up while the customer is being served on the other screen. Papa's Donuteria *When decorating the donuts with sprinkles and you move a ticket to the green ticket holder before it is completely finished, the ingredient will appear in the Build Station, and the cursor disappears when switching to other stations. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! *In the second section of Cookie Cavern, if you jump into the water, you can't get out unless your character has Wall Climb or Double Jump Skill. This has been fixed in update 1.0.2. *In the earlier version of the game, the X-Zone's preview screen had a blurry Blue Shroom baddie from Papa Louie 2, which was fixed in a later update. *If you jump out of the water in Radley Caverns and damage Radley Madish at the same time, his vessel will break and he will vanish. Papa's Cheeseria *When a sandwich has finished cooking, drag it to the cutting page's far left or right, and the sandwich will stay full, not sliced at all, and the cheese wave will move to the middle left or far right of the sandwich. *If you drag the fry basket very quickly to a plate and press the Menu button, the fry basket would stay under the plate. Later updates to the game fixed this mistake. *If you click on a Grill or Fry Booster and click anything outside the game except the taskbar, the Booster will still continue. *Sometimes when quickly switching from profile to profile a letter may disappear from a customer's favorite holiday. Repeating this action will result in a permanent bug unless you reload the game. Papa's Bakeria * When you serve a customer's order, and you leave the pourable shovel up high in the topping station, it will not go back to the bin of the pourable toppings until you get another pie out of the oven. *Force-quitting the game (either through inability to play or the website crashes altogether) after a customer(s) has ordered and been served the Special of the Day will still result in the appropriate number of Stars on that special when you enter the game again. *If you don't take the first order from the Dining room for awhile, then you do, The Server and the Closer will walk in at the same time. Papa's Sushiria * Sometimes when you drag the vinegar bottle to the rice, the bottle will just stay there. The rice cannot be moved away, forcing the player to quit the game. Papa's Scooperia * After you unlock Peggy and click on Parade, Taylor will instead appear on the Hot Doggeria float. This mistake has been fixed as of version 1.0.1. * Sometimes, when placing a scoop, the ice cream scoop will glitch and end up covering the cookie underneath it. This only appears when the order involves 3 scoops. App Games *The similar glitch from Papa's Burgeria reoccurred in Papa's Wingeria HD, that involves the order ticket suddenly disappearing when shifting them too quickly while sending an order ticket to a customer. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, if you trash the pizza while pouring the sauce/cheese until you're pouring the sauce in the next pizza, the sound of the sauce pouring will stay. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, if you go to the Order Station and click on the "Take Order" bubble during the transition between the Fry Station to the Order Station, the "Take Order" bubble will disappear. Character Glitches Aside from in-game programming glitches, some characters within that game may have design or profile errors present. *In many of the app games, especially the Gameria remakes, some customers with necks will get disconnected from their bodies. This can especially be seen when the customer is angry, or when doing their unlocking animation. *In some of the browser games, when a customer is chewing bubble gum, the bubbles they blow from it might sometimes be invisible. *Papa's Burgeria: Alberto's eyes aren't visible when he likes his meal; only his eyebrows are, unlike the rest of the customers. *Papa's Wingeria/HD: It is absolutely impossible to get a perfect on Ninjoy in build station even if you did a great job on all stations since she'll always gives you a 95% or below in that station. *Papa's Hot Doggeria: When you customize Taylor's clothes such as changing his outfit into a long-sleeved shirt and his regular jacket, you can see some places where the shirt does not show up on his body. This also happens in Custom Workers with the same clothes as Taylor's. *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Peggy's profile states that she debuted in Papa Louie instead of Papa's Pizzeria. Later updates to the game corrected this mistake. *Papa Louie 2: Yippy's braided hair is layered under her arm. *Papa Louie 3: **Upon rescuing Johnny, his eyes disappear when they are closed. **As in PL2, Willow's, **Utah's, and Sasha's hair is layered under their arms. *Papa's Cheeseria: Upon unlocking Lisa, her arm was not attached to her shoulder and Rita could appear twice. Those two glitches, along with several other glitches in the game, has been fixed. *Papa's Bakeria: There's no link for Tony's Flipdeck in his Customer Menu. *Papa's Sushiria: Wylan B never blinks regardless what animation act he does. *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!/Papa's Pancakeria HD: Xolo's arm and neck are somewhat detached upon unlocking him. *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Hope, Yui, Steven, Elle, and Kingsley appear twice in the parade: In the KCP parade group, and with the star customer groups. Category:Miscellaneous